


He Who Owns Your Heart

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: Angels and Demons [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Gwaine, Demon Merlin, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Merlin is fussy about his feelings and Gwaine knows about Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Owns Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Camelot_Drabble's Prompt, _Greed_. 
> 
> Yeah, okay, there's no A/M interaction in this one. Sorry 'bout that. But I figured this week I'd start adding other Angel/Demon characters into the mix, solely because this 'verse has gotten way larger than I'd originally intended. Gwaine just happened to come first. But I mean come on, who doesn't love Gwaine, right? 
> 
> Can't say I'm entirely happy with this, but I do hope it sounds good to you guys. This is the last already-written part, so from here on out, you guys are going to have to wait for sporadic weekly-updates and days that I get struck with inspiration for this verse. But fear not, there's definitely going to be more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You look a little worse for wear.” 

“I aim to please.” 

Gwaine laughs, a rich sound that vibrates low in his throat, making Merlin smile along with him, despite himself. The other Demon sits down next to him, feet hanging over the ledge like his, folding tattered wings down against his back. 

The structure Merlin, and now, Gwaine, sit at is tall building, practically abandoned these days. It towers high into the skies, the overlook making anyone down below seem like tiny ants. Incidentally, it's once of Merlin's favorite places in all the realms. He's always like being in high places—it makes him feel like king of the world, as if nothing will ever bring him down, or topple him. He closes his eyes, letting his thoughts swirl until his friend decides he wants to speak to him. 

“No, but seriously,” Gwaine says to him, and Merlin turns to look at him, curious eyes meeting his own. There's a tone in Gwaine's voice that causes Merlin to become more alert. “You're looking pretty rough, lately. Like something is clawing at you, but you won't let it out. You never let stuff get you down, so tell me, what's eating at you, mate?”

Merlin offers a shrug. “I'm not down, but even if I were, does a Demon really need a reason to feel a little like shit?” 

“A Demon? No. You? Yes,” Gwaine replies, and gives him a shove on the shoulder, but Merlin knows it's in good nature. “So, spill it, Emrys.” 

“Nothing to spill.”

“Bullshit.” 

Merlin huffs out an annoyed breath, shoving him back. “You're awfully nosy today. What, can't find your own entertainment, so you need to bother me?”

Gwaine puts a hand over his chest in mock-hurt. “I'm wounded. I'll have you know there's tons of people I could find entertainment in, but I would never betray you like that. You know you're my favorite,” he winks, leering at him. 

He snorts, cocking a brow. “Eloquent as always, Sinclair. But really, I'm fine.” 

The other Demon shrugs, as if accepting his answer for the time being. Gwaine is silent, which is entirely unusual for him, and he knows that there's probably something Gwaine needs, or wants, to tell him, because Gwaine never comes to him without a reason in mind, but apparently it's not important for him to know right now. Merlin idly swings his legs back and forth, his thoughts straying once again.

He drums his fingers on his legs, fighting the urge seeded deep inside of him. He wants to go, to get up and to leave entirely, to find _him_ , to take all that he is and _claim_ him, but he _can't_ , and _won't_ for that matter. It's not as if the Angel would let him, anyway. But what he doesn't understand is _why_ , why this urge has taken him over, buzzing in his mind and under his skin—ever since the first moment he'd laid eyes on him. Even before that—the moment he'd _felt_ the Angel in the vicinity all that time ago, he'd been lost. But he still doesn't know _why_ , and until he does, he won't do anything drastic. Not without the Angel's consent, at least. 

“It's about that Angel, isn't it?” Gwaine says to him coolly, and Merlin stills, sucking in a breath.

He curls his fingers into a fist, willing his heart to remain steady. He quells any fears that might be building, and he replies tentatively, “You...know about him?” 

Gwaine barks out an undignified noise, akin to a chortle. “Of course I do. I knew you were infatuated the moment he wasn't dead or screaming within five minutes of meeting you.” 

Merlin gives him a wry smile at the implication, then it fades, and he glances at him, wary. “You...haven't told anyone?” 

“Nah,” Gwaine shrugs, as if the thought never occurred to him. “Why would I? It's not like I care what you get up to in your free time.” 

The Demon breaths a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he'd been holding within him. But then the other Demon says, rather darkly, “But, what you do in your free time is also making you unhappy, so that's what I care about.” 

Merlin bites down on his lip absentmindedly. “It's not that. I'm not _unhappy_ , I just...I'm _fighting_. And it's strange, Gwaine, I've never had to fight against something I want, before.” 

“So why are you?” Gwaine drawls, giving him a look. “It's not like you couldn't just take him. You've had the chance before, I'd think. Besides, like you said, it's not in your nature to hold yourself back.” 

“There's... _something_ about him,” Merlin murmurs, shaking his head. “Something about him that...that I can't place. Can't put my finger on. But it's like, I want him, but I don't want to take anything he won't give me. I feel like I'd ruin it if I just took him. It's this...this _feeling_ inside of me. It's there constantly, whenever I think about him, deep within my bones. It won't go away. At first I thought it was a passing fancy, but now it's...”

He trails off. Gwaine picks up, “But now it feels like it could become more?” 

Merlin offers another halfhearted shrug. “Maybe.” 

There's a pause, and then Gwaine sighs, long-suffering and over-dramatic. “Listen, Merlin, hate to pop the bubble that you tend to live in, but you're forgetting one thing—he's an _Angel_. Angels have this whole chastity thing going on. In other words, they don't _do_ things like us. They don't give into sexual desires, if they even have any,” he snorts at that. “But what I mean is, thinking it could be anything more? That's a little too far fetched, even for you, mate. You might want to give up on that.” 

“He let me kiss him,” Merlin says, letting the words roll of his tongue, still making him smile. “Better yet, he asked me to. He's inexperienced, and he's fighting it, but he's also curious. Not that he'll ever admit it, but he likes it, and I'm wearing him down.” 

A smirk curls onto his lips. Gwaine whistles in approval. “Damn, mate, when you want something, you go all out. I admire a Demon who takes what he wants,” he winks, and then shakes his head, smiling. “But that's impressive, convincing an Angel to kiss you.” 

Merlin stares for a moment, before asking, “Is it, though? He's consuming me, Gwaine. I think about him all the time. I'm constantly fighting back the urge to go to him, to find him, to be _near_ him. I've never _acted_ like this before. I want him, every part of him, more than he'll give me, more than he's already given me.” 

“That's the curse of greed,” Gwaine says wistfully. “Always wanting more than you have. But tell me something, Merlin, how would you feel about someone else giving him a tumble?” 

The Demon's fists clench tightly, almost painfully, a haze of anger clouding his mind at the mere _thought_ of someone else touching Arthur. No one else's hands should ever come anywhere near _his_ Angel. Hell, no one should even _think_ about touching what belongs to _him_. 

The other Demon makes a noise, clearly wanting an answer, and Merlin replies through gritted teeth, “I'd kill anyone who even thought about it. I'd tear them apart limb from limb, I'd stain myself in their blood, if that's what it took. He's _mine_ and they should know that.” 

His mind clears of all anger when Gwaine begins to laugh, low in his throat, shaking his head. He meets Merlin's gaze, who stares at him in confusion, but his friend just pats him on the shoulder, in a gesture of comfort. 

“My friend,” he grins, a lilt of amusement in his tone. “You can think what you like, but _I_ think you've cleverly missed the detail that it's clear _he_ owns _you_ just as much as _you_ own _him._ ” 

Gwaine stands, then, unfurling his wings again. He winks at Merlin, giving him a cheeky smirk, before jumping, letting the winds carry him into the darkness below.

Merlin's eyes linger after him, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
